User blog:Darkcloud1111/Opposites Attract~Character Personalities or Skills
So now that we are about 6 episodes in, we finally see all the important characters team up. However I'm starting to notice something about the teams, mainly that pretty much everyone has an opposite personality, while they may share something in common. Here are the examples I see: Ren~Nora: This on is pretty self-explanatory. Nora is a ball of energy that makes Ruby look tame by comparison. She seems to have a loose grip on reality and will bounce around from one topic to the next. Ren by contrast is very quiet and thoughtful. He looks at the reality of the world instead of Nora's crazy off-the-wall way of thinking. However they both seem to share a deep sense of friendship, especially with each other. Jaune~Pyrrha: This one is a little harder to define, as the main opposite here is their skill. Pyrrha is very skilled in battle, winning a few tournaments based on the things we've heard. Plus, she is an expert with her weapons and seems to be an expert in Aura, as well as confident in her own abilities based on what we've seen. Jaune on the other hand has fake confidence, almost no skill in combat at all, doesn't know a thing about Aura, and apparently only got into Beacon based on a transcript that was most likely forged. However, they seem to share a similar personality. They are both willing to try new things and go with the flow. Blake~Yang: Here is another case of opposite personalities, as well as opposite fighting styles. Yang is loud, impatient, rash, crude, and her fighting style seems to be all about power. Blake on the other hand is quiet, reserved, knowledgeable, and her fighting style seems more on grace and precise strikes. Yang also seems to focus on the here and now while Blake seems much more of a "big-picture" kind of girl. The one thing they do seem to share is that they don't seem to care what people think of them and do their own thing. Ruby~Weiss: Now for the big one, probably the most opposite. Ruby fight with technology, and Weiss with Dust, which seems to act as this world's version of magic (if limited). So right off the bat we have magic and technology. Weiss seems to always strive to be perfect; each movement she makes seems planned and thought out. We even see in her almost-fight with a Beowolf that she plans out everything she is about to do. Ruby however will rush in and attack anything that moves. So opposite fight styles. Ruby acts very much like a kid and Weiss tries to act like how she thinks an adult should act. I say she acts like an adult because I feel like she is forcing herself to act the way her parents expect her to or how an heiress acts. In Episode 6, she admits she isn't perfect yet. In this way, her and Ruby and completely different. Ruby wants to be a Hunter so she can help people. I'm not even sure Weiss wants to be a Hunter and is maybe trying to be rebellious (as said on her page). The only thing the two seem to have in common is their stubbornness. These are just some of the things I've seen. If you can think of any more connections between the characters, list them below. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Blog posts